


What is yours, is mine

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is a pain in the ass, Established Relationship, Impala Makeouts, M/M, Stealing gum, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: They've been in the car for hours now, and all Sam wants is his stupid gum. Sadly for him, Dean already took it. Now, he'll have to take it back.





	What is yours, is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : how about one of them stealing a piece of gum from the other's mouth?

Sam empties his bag again, going through his notebooks, t-shirts, jeans, and all his belonging in hopes of finding his gum.

Normally, he wouldn’t care about it, would just dropped the whole thing and asked his dad to buy some at the next stop. But they’ve been in the car from two days, and he wants his gum now!

“Jezz, Sam, can you stop?” Dean says, pushing Sams book off his lap making it fall on the floor

“Hey!” Sam protests, picking up his book “Do you have to be such a jerk all the time?”

“Well, I don’t know, do you have to be such a nerd all the time?” Dean is mocking him, imitating his voice while grimacing at the same time, and Sam doesn’t realize he's going to hit him until his fist is striking Dean’s face, hard. “Oh, you fucking bitch!”

They start fighting right away, Dean taking his seatbelt off so he can move more freely, and they take all the exhaustion and tiredness of the last couple of days out on each other.

“Boys!” John yells, stopping the car so violently that Dean's head hits the window hard.

“Shit, Dean, are you ok?” Sam asks, taking his brother's face in his hands. Dean is red all over and there’s a bruise forming on his cheek thanks to Sam, but that’s not what Sam cares about. He looks at his brother's head, searching for any injuries or blood, and when he can’t find any, he lets out a long breath.

“I’m fine” Dean groans, taking his seat back

“You could have killed him!” Sam yells at his dad. His whole body is burning with anger. He wants to throw himself at John's throat, but Dean grabs one of his hands to prevent him from doing it.

“Maybe next time you’ll think more before fighting”

They both stare at each other, each waiting for the other one to blink. It won’t be Sam, he’s sure of it. He won’t give their dad the satisfaction.

“Hey dad, could you put the music on?” Dean asks innocently

John's jaw is clenched but he acquiesces, finally dropping his gaze from Sam.

“That was fucking stupid” Dean whispers to Sam “I swear Sam, you need to stop fighting with dad”

“It’s not my-“He frowns before leaning toward Dean’s mouth. Dean backs up immediately, looking at Sam like he just lost his mind.

“Dude, dad is here!”

“You smell like mint”

“Yeah, and?”

“Did you take my gum?” Anger is rising once again inside of him, and he fights the urge to kill his brother

“Oh, that was yours?”

“Of course, it was! It was in my bag!”

“Yeah but what's is yours is mine, right?” Dean throws him his most seductive smile, the one that usually makes Sam's legs go weak and gives him butterflies. But not this time, not today.

“I hate you”

“Nah, you don’t”

Sam doesn’t reply, simply moves himself as far away from Dean as the backseat allows. Fuck Dean, and fuck his dad. All he wanted was his gum, and now his chest is burning because Dean punched him too hard, and he’s thinking about breaking up with his brother.

“I’m leaving you two alone for ten minutes, max. Don’t kill each other or I will” John threats them as he parks the car.

“Yessir”

“Whatever” Sam murmurs under his breath, arms crossed against his chest. He wishes there was another room he could go to and not see Dean's stupid face for five minutes.

“Well, dad is gone for half an hour, if not more” Dean says, letting his hands slowly travel from his seat to Sam’s leg “Want to have some fun?”

“No”

“What? Why?” Dean looks seriously confused, and Sam is even more angry. For once, just once, he wishes Dean would take him seriously.

“Because you stole my fucking gum! It was mine, and you took it!”

Dean's eyes go wide as he looks at his brother, probably realizing only now that Sam is truly angry.

“Really Sam? You’re gonna be mad because of a piece of gum?” Sam doesn’t answer, and Dean starts moving slowly closer to him “Come on, Sammy” He says, rubbing his nose against Sam’s jaw “Baby, don’t be mad”

Sam fights hard not to smile. It’s so stupid, how much power Dean has over him, with his stupid voice and stupid lips.

“Baby, come on” He begs, kissing Sam’s neck “Why don’t you take your gum back?”

That gets Sam's attention.

Dean smiles victoriously, licking his lips before slowly making his way to Sam mouth. He puts little kisses on each corner of Sam’s mouth, his tongue tracing the line between his lips.

Sam opens his mouth and pushes his tongue inside of Dean’s mouth immediately. They’re eating each other's mouths, deep and wet, going as far as they can, while Dean's hands find their way in Sam’s hair.

He takes the gum with his tongue and puts it back in his mouth, finally able to smile.

“I still hate you” He says to Dean right before kissing him back.

Dean laughs and takes the gum back, much to Sam's annoyance who pushes him away immediately.

“Dean!”

“What? I just want a little bit of it”

Dean is doing his own version of puppy eyes. Sam rolls his eyes but can’t help smiling. His brother is a piece of shit sometimes. But a cute one.

“Fine” He groans, pulling Dean’s face back into his and kissing him again. He takes the gum and bites it into what he hopes is equal proportions.

“Thank you, love”

“It’s just because you stink” Sam defends himself.

“I’ve been chewing this thing for two hours, I don’t think that’s possible”

“I think you should stop talking”

“What? But what will I do with my mouth then?”

Sam rolls his eyes again but this time, there’s no anger left. He won’t say it out loud but knowing that the gum was in Dean’s mouth makes it even better. Yeah, he shouldn’t mention that to his brother.


End file.
